Für Elise
by qunnyv19
Summary: Lagu itu adalah lagu milik mereka berdua, keindahannya, melodi-melodi dan harmoninya ... tetapi kali ini, melodi-melodinya menyakitkan telinga. Tidak lagi indah, tidak lagi menarik, tidak lagi sesempurna biasanya, tidak lagi, tidak lagi, tidak lagi— /"Kenapa kau menyukai Für Elise?" "Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Sasuke Uchiha/Ino Yamanaka, Sai.  
**Warning**: Typo(s). Oneshot. AU. Chara death. Implisit mature content.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Für Elise .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

.

.

_Diikutsertakan dalam _Challenge: Bad End Festival

* * *

"Karena…"

Jari-jarinya yang lihai beradu dengan tuts piano, memberikan alunan-alunan indah yang dirasa merdu dalam dadanya.

"Karena?"

Kedua lengan Ino memeluk leher Sasuke yang masih asyik memainkan pianonya dengan lagu yang sama dari waktu ke waktu; Für Elise karya Beethoven.

Sasuke diam. Dia menghayati melodi yang ada, meresapi semua kenangan yang nyata.

"Sasukeee~"

Dia masih memainkannya—lagu yang ia kuasai sejak umur sepuluh tahun. Lagu klasik yang paling disukai keluarganya. Lagu yang selalu ia mainkan saat Ino berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Permainannya berakhir. Tepuk tangan dari Ino membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya dan melihat seulas senyum dari Si Gadis Pirang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, U chi ha Sa su ke~"

Sayangnya pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu lebih suka mengerjai gadisnya, membiarkan gadis itu bertanya-tanya tentang jawabannya, serta mendiamkan gadis itu di tengah keheningan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sekarang Ino menggembungkan pipinya dan melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau suka memainkan Für Elise?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Memang." Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mendekati Ino yang menjauhi dirinya. Ino masih memasang tampang bete, mulutnya mengerucut, alisnya dikerutkan, dan wajahnya ditekuk.

"Jadi … kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, 'kan?"

Ditahannya Ino yang semakin menjaga jarak darinya.

"Mmm…" Ino menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam dibalik poninya yang menutupi satu matanya. "Aku mencintaimu karena aku mencintaimu."

"_Nice answer_." Sasuke mendekatkan hidungnya kepada hidung Ino. "Aku suka memainkan Für Elise karena aku menyukainya."

Refleks, Ino segera mendorong Sasuke dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke memasang wajah datar lagi seperti biasa. Sayang, aura tampannya selalu terpancar bagaimanapun cara dia memakai ekspresi.

"Aku serius, Yamanaka Ino. Aku menyukai lagu Für Elise, karena itu aku sering memainkannya."

"Yaaah, baiklah, baiklah." Ino melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Jadi … apa rencana kita hari ini?" Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Terserah kau."

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan sebal.

"_By the way_, aku harus mandi dulu."

Sasuke mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Ino kembali mengoceh karena ambekannya.

* * *

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan mengunjungi taman di dekat rumahmu?"

"Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi taman di dekat rumahku."

"Oke…" Ino menarik napas. Dia masih menatap cermin di hadapannya tanpa kedip. Ada dia di sana, dan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. "Sudah oke?"

"Belum."

Ino mengernyit. "Mananya?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Ino lewat cermin.

Ino melihat tampilannya sendiri. Rambut tertata rapi, _t-shirt_ berwarna putih bertuliskan 'L O V E' dengan tulisan bersambung, serta celana pendek berwarna _pink_. Apanya yang kurang? Tidak mungkin kan Ino akan memakai gaun untuk ke taman? Yang _simple_ seperti ini justru membuat Ino lebih nyaman bergerak di daerah _outdoor_.

"Yang mana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengecup dahi Ino pelan lalu berbisik di telinganya, "kau belum mendapat kecupan di dahi. Itu yang kurang."

Ino tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Akhirnya kedua pipinya yang bereaksi, menjadi merona dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding sendiri. Perutnya seperti terjungkir balik; Ino tidak tahu mengapa selalu ada reaksi seperti ini saat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padanya.

* * *

Sudah satu jam mereka di taman itu tanpa melakukan hal-hal yang berarti. Mereka hanya makan es krim, melihat atraksi sulap yang ditampilkan, dan ikut berbahagia karena melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman—

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak bosan?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku jadi ingin mendengar Für Elise lagi."

"Aku baru memainkannya satu jam yang lalu."

"Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya."

"Mau pulang?"

"Mmm…"

"Hn?"

"Aku kira hari ini ada rencana kencan yang bagus," sahut Ino sembari memainkan poni pirangnya yang menjuntai. "Tapi hanya ke taman … ya sudahlah."

"Aku ada rencana kencan yang lebih bagus," kata Sasuke. Dia tak mengacuhkan kekecewaan Ino yang baru saja diutarakan.

"Apa?"

"Tapi karena kau sudah bete, tidak jadi."

"IH!"

"Ikut aku."

* * *

Mereka mendatangi pelukis yang tinggal di daerah terpencil. Sasuke tahu namanya karena pernah mendengar dari sobat karibnya, Naruto, tapi tak pernah berkunjung ke sini. Kali ini, Sasuke mencoba ke sini dan meminta pelukis tersebut untuk melukiskan bidadarinya.

Yang dia temui adalah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan ramah senyum.

"Selamat siang."

"Hn."

"Selamat siang," jawab Ino dan mengulurkan tangannya, membalas uluran tangan dari pemuda itu.

"Bisa kami temui pelukisnya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih tersenyum dan akhirnya menjawab, "aku pelukisnya."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah tak percaya. Dia kira orang yang ramah senyum ini adalah anak dari pelukis itu atau adiknya atau siapalah—

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn." Sasuke menggali lebih banyak informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan menatap sosok di hadapannya. "Tolong lukis dia," pinta Sasuke. Dia menunjuk Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Bisa?"

"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu masih terus mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya. "Omong-omong, namaku Sai."

* * *

Terlalu indah.

Sasuke menatap lukisan yang baru saja selesai itu dengan wajah yang datar, padahal di dalamnya dia sangat mengagumi lukisan itu. Bidadarinya. Perinya. Malaikatnya. Dewinya. _Penjaga hati_nya. Terlukis dengan indah. Goresan-goresan kuas itu rasanya bisa menggambarkan keseluruhan yang ada pada seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Di sana, terlukis wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata biru jernih—lebih tepatnya satu matanya lagi tertutup oleh poninya yang menjuntai. Senyum Yamanaka Ino merekah di sana, persis, _persis sekali_, dan Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ada pelukis yang sangat berbakat di desa terpencil ini.

"Jadi—" Sasuke berdehem. Sai masih tersenyum dan mengulurkan lukisan Ino ke tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke masih belum mau menerimanya, dia masih menunggu Ino yang berada di dalam. "—berapa semuanya?"

"Tidak perlu. Gratis."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yakin?"

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. Dia masih mengulurkan lukisan Ino yang terabaikan di sana.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menerima lukisan itu. Dia menatapnya sekali lagi. Lukisan itu … yang di dalamnya seperti … apa ya? Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menyebutkan semuanya—bidadari, peri, malaikat, dewi…

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino keluar dari kediaman Sai yang tidak terlalu luas tersebut. Wajahnya, sedikit aneh, entah kenapa—tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memermasalahkannya. Dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya—_well_, kalau itu bisa dibilang tersenyum, maka Sasuke sedang tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lukisannya … bagus sekali! Terima kasih banyak, Sai."

Senyumnya mengembang. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, menatap melalui kontak mata, ada arti terselubung atau apa, Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi Ino segera memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah puas mendapat lukisan ini."

"Dia memberimu lukisan itu, Ino. Aku tidak membayar apapun," bisik Sasuke. Dia masih berdiri di tempat, tidak melangkahkan kakinya ke mana-mana.

"Aku tahu," jawab Ino, ikut-ikutan berbisik. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaaak, Sai!"

* * *

"Jadi … aku akan meletakkan lukisannya di rumahku," kata Ino setelah mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

"Di rumahku saja."

"Huh?" Tapi Ino memilih untuk tersenyum meledek. "Ingin melihatku setiap hari, yaaa?"

"Tidak!" sergah Sasuke cepat. "Bukan, bukan itu! Itu—"

"AHAHAHA! KETAHUAN!"

"…"

"Jadi, di rumahku saja ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Terserah kau lah."

Ino mengerling jahil. "Tidak jadi untuk memaksa supaya lukisan itu terdapat di rumahmu?"

"…"

"Hmmmm? Gimanaa?"

"Tidak."

"Gadis cantik sepertiku sepertinya akan sibuk untuk dua minggu ke depan, lho. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu sering-sering~nggak kangen?"

"…"

"Jadi?"

"Di rumahmu saja."

"Waaah, Sasuke-_kun_ mengalah. Hebat. Uchiha Sasuke mengalah. Hebat!"

Sasuke mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia menatap Ino yang sedang mengagumi lukisan indah itu berkali-kali. Sejujurnya, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Sasuke juga ingin menyimpan lukisan itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sekali-sekali mengalah tidak apa-apa, 'kan—

Sorot netranya tak lepas dari sosok Yamanaka Ino yang menyimpan lukisan itu hati-hati di ruang tamu. Karena Sasuke tinggal sendiri, jadi rumah itu juga miliknya sendiri—dia membebaskan Ino untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dia mau sesuka hatinya.

Ino menatap lukisan itu lagi, tersenyum lagi, menatap lagi, dan akhirnya berteriak kepada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengarkan Für Elise lagi sebelum pulang."

"Astaga." Sasuke berdecak. "Lagi?"

"Hu-um!" Ino mengangguk dengan semangat. "Dan kau juga masih berhutang jawaban padaku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tidak berhutang apapun."

"Ada," Ino berucap tak mau kalah. "Kenapa kau suka memainkan Für Elise?"

"Memangnya itu penting, ya?"

"Penting lah! Kau selalu memainkannya saat aku berkunjung, sehingga aku terbiasa harus mendengarkan lagu itu saat datang ke sini dan saat mau pulang. Kau membuatku menyukai lagu klasik itu. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kalau begitu kau juga berhutang jawaban padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Nah, kan. Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan dengan seringaiannya dan tatapan matanya yang menyorot Ino dari atas ke bawah tanpa kedip. Ino menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Jadi kita sama-sama berhutang, 'kan?"

Sepasang mata Ino menyipit. "_Kau_ yang berhutang pada_ku_, bukan _aku_ yang berhutang pada_mu_."

"Jadi kau masih mau mendebatkan soal ini?"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi kenyataan."

"Terserah."

Sasuke menuju ruangan yang luas dengan satu piano yang terletak di ujung ruangan, serta sebuah sofa panjang yang nyaman untuk menikmati permainan piano itu. Ini adalah tempat kesukaan mereka berdua, di mana Sasuke memainkan lagunya dan Ino menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak-teriak kagum setiap saat.

Kemudian Für Elise mulai terdengar…

* * *

"Nah."

Lukisan itu kini berada di dalam sebuah pigura yang lumayan besar dan pas lukisan itu sendiri. Pigura itu diletakkan oleh Ino di dalam ruangan yang letaknya sama dengan piano milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tak mengerti.

"Bukannya kaubilang kau ingin menyimpannya di rumahmu?"

"Ini rumahku." Ino tersenyum manis. Tepatnya, sudah terasa seperti rumah untuknya. Untung ada meja kosong yang tersisa untuk meletakkan lukisan Ino di sana. "Boleh, 'kan?"

Sasuke sedikit melongo, tapi dua detik kemudian dia tersadar dari ucapan Ino. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Jadi kau bisa menatapku sesuka hatimu setiap hari~"

"…"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Ino. Dia berjinjit untuk mencapai pipi Sasuke. Dikecupnya pipi tersebut, sebentar saja, tapi meninggalkan efek yang lama untuk Sasuke. Walaupun hanya ciuman di pipi, sih.

"Ino…"

* * *

Melodi-melodinya menyakitkan telinga. Tidak lagi indah, tidak lagi menarik, tidak lagi sesempurna biasanya, tidak lagi seindah dulu, tidak lagi, tidak lagi, tidak lagi—

"Kenapa kau menyukai Für Elise?"

Tidak lagi. Tidak lagi pertanyaan yang menyakitkan ini. Tidak lagi.

Tidak lagi…

* * *

"_Kenapa kau menyukai Für Elise?"_

"_Memangnya itu penting, ya?"_

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Mata milik pemuda tersebut menyipit.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu tak lagi serumit dulu, tak lagi _seberharga_ dulu, tak lagi, tak lagi—

"Aku tidak tahu…"

Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hatinya sakit? Kenapa hatinya perih di saat lagu kesukaannya dimainkan? Kenapa dia tidak sesenang dulu saat lagu ini dimainkan? Kenapa?

* * *

"_Kalau aku bisa bertahan dari ini semua, berarti kau harus melunasi hutangmu, Yamanaka Ino."_

"_Kau harus bisa bertahan! Kau juga berhutang padaku!"_

* * *

Kedua manik _aqua_nya terasa panas. Kenapa?

Kenapa permainan lagu ini tidak seperti dulu, kenapa tidak bisa, kenapa—

Surai-surai pirangnya tersibak, memerlihatkan kedua matanya—yang selama ini salah satunya selalu tertutup—dan menatap lukisan di pigura yang terletak di sana. Berdebu. Tak berdaya. Terabaikan. Sudah tak terurus. Sudah tak lagi diperhatikan seperti dulu.

Permainannya berhenti. _Itu_. Itu dia. _Itu_ perbedaannya. Ketika seseorang di rumah ini memainkan Für Elise dan biasanya Ino bertepuk tangan, memeluk leher Si Pemain Piano, tetapi sekarang tidak. Ketika permainan tersebut sedang berlangsung dan biasanya Ino terkagum-kagum, tetapi sekarang dia malah tercenung. Ketika dia dan Si Pemain Piano saling bertatap-tatapan dan saling mengerti satu sama lain, tetapi sekarang mereka malah berada di keheningan yang mencekam.

"Ino…"

Dia tak menjawab, hanya menoleh. Permainan Für Elise sudah berakhir sejak tadi, tapi Für Elise _yang lama_ masih terus bersenandung di kepalanya. Tak pernah berakhir.

* * *

"_Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu … karena aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Cinta tak butuh alasan.

Karena ketika kau mencintai seseorang, cinta itu akan terus berada di hati, walaupun _tergantikan_, tapi itu tidak akan pudar. Tetapi ketika yang kaumaksud adalah _cinta sejati_, itu tak akan tergantikan, tak akan pernah pudar, tak akan pernah—

"Ino."

Sai memanggil Ino untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kedua kalinya juga panggilan itu terabaikan. Sai pecinta seni, jadi tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia juga bisa bermain musik. Walau itu tak seindah dulu … Für Elise itu tak seindah dulu…

_Itu_.

Menarik napas. "Apa?"

"Masa-masa kau dengannya sudah berakhir. Sudah sepenuhnya berakhir. _Berakhir_." Hebat. Senyum Sai hilang. Hebat. Senyumnya lenyap.

"…"

Ino diam.

"Ino…"

Rasa sakitnya terlalu terpancar, terlalu terlihat, dan sayangnya, itu terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu perih untuk diingat—

Sai mendekat. Ino diam. Sai meraihnya. Ino diam. Sai merengkuhnya. Ino diam. Sai mulai memegang wajahnya. Ino diam.

Ino diam untuk alasan yang terlalu banyak …

… atau malah dia diam karena tidak ada alasan sama sekali.

Sai menciumnya. Dan itu tidak ada rasanya. Tidak ada. Tidak ada perasaan yang membuat pipinya menjadi merona, atau membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding, atau membuat perutnya seperti terjungkir balik. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke, tidak pernah—

Sofa, piano, dan lukisan itu adalah saksi semuanya.

* * *

"_Mainkan sekali lagi."_

"_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Ino."_

"_Aku tidak mau ini menjadi yang terakhir."_

"_Tapi ini memang yang terakhir."_

"_Aku tidak mau_—_"_

* * *

Sai yang dulu mengejar-ngejarnya walaupun Sasuke masih _ada_, Sai yang terus menyatakan perasaannya, Sai yang terus memicingkan mata tak senang ketika Sasuke dan dia berjalan berangkulan, Sai yang terus membuntutinya, Sai yang menjadi orang yang bisa ia lampiaskan _semuanya_, Sai yang selalu berada di sisinya ketika semua telah _hilang_.

Sai yang memberinya kecupan di kening saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sai yang selalu berada di manapun dia berada.

Sai yang rela ketika Ino memindahkan barang-barangnya ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengenang semuanya di sana.

Sai yang ikhlas ketika Ino memintanya untuk memainkan Für Elise setiap hari.

Sai yang belajar Für Elise demi membahagiakan Ino.

Sai yang tidak mau Für Elise nya terkalahkan oleh Für Elise Sasuke.

Sai yang mau menjaganya, melindunginya, mencintainya dengan tulus walaupun terasa tidak adil bagi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"_Kenapa kau menyukai_—_"_

"_Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"_

* * *

Pakaiannya terlepas. Tubuhnya terekspos. Yang di hadapan Sai adalah seorang bidadari, peri, malaikat, dewi, atau apapun sebutannya. Sai mencintainya. _Sangat_.

Sentuhan. _Irama_. Rangsangan. _Nada_.

Lagu itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ino. _Lagi_.

Erangan. _Tempo_.

Ruangannya menjadi panas. Tidak bisa. Pandangan Ino mengabur. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini, terlalu menyakitkan.

_Terlalu pedih._

Diciumnya lagi. Dipeluk. Direngkuh. Disayang. Dicinta.

Lukisan itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong. _Tentu saja_. Lukisan tidak bisa menatap dengan ekspresi apapun. Lukisan itu benda _mati_.

Mati. _Mati_.

Mati.

Lagu itu. _Itu_.

Itu.

"Sa—"

"Sebut namaku."

Tidak bisa.

* * *

"_SASUKEEEEE!"_

* * *

Penyakit sialan itu yang merenggut semuanya.

Sa—

"Sas—"

"Namaku!"

…

Desahan. _Harmoni_.

"Sa—"

"Aku. Aku—aku yang berada di hadapanmu."

Mungkin terdengar egois. _Memang egois_. Tetapi itu memang kenyataan. Yang berada di hadapannya bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda di hadapannya adalah pelukis terkenal. Dulu dia pelukis di daerah terpencil. _Dulu_. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi terkenal, populer—

Sai menciumnya lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Lagi. Lagu itu terdengar lagi. Lagu itu yang mengiringi semuanya. Lagi.

Terdengar.

Terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai ilusi. Tetapi ini semua adalah delusi untuk disebut sebagai kenyataan.

Dunia terasa tidak adil.

Puncak. _Akhir_.

Air mata. _Tepuk tangan_.

Ekspresi senyum Sai yang biasanya, _yang selalu ada_, sudah hilang. Sudah sejak lama akhirnya senyum itu tak ditampakkan lagi.

Dihapusnya air mata itu.

Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ino_nya_ menangis. Dia. Dia. Dia. Dia. Dia. _Dia_.

"Sai…"

Nama itu terucap.

Sai tersenyum. Senyumnya kembali. Semua senyum-senyumnya yang telah hilang sekarang kembali.

"Sa—"

Dan lagi, kenapa semua terasa begitu menyakitkan?

Ino mencintainya. Memang. Tapi dia lebih mencintai_nya_.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Ino bisa menjadi _sekejam_ ini?

Apa salah Sai?

Kenapa ada yang berada di dalam hatinya memberontak?

Tapi … _tapi_, terlalu banyak tapi di dalam kehidupannya.

Sai menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Apa yang kurang?"

_Apa yang kurang? Apa yang kurang? Apa? Apa yang kurang? Apa?_

_Apa?!_

"Tidak…"

Sai menutupi tubuh Ino dengan pakaian mereka yang sudah bercampur—berantakan di bawah sana.

_Air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Tidak bisa._

Ino menatap lukisan itu. Benda mati. _Mati_.

Ino menatap piano itu. Benda mati. _Mati_.

Lukanya. Kepedihannya. Perasaannya. Kesedihannya. Cintanya. _Kehilangannya_.

Dia tidak mau menyakiti pemuda itu. Dia tidak mau. _Tapi dia tidak bisa_. Ino mencari-cari bajunya dan memakainya secara perlahan. Sai memerhatikannya dalam diam.

Akhirnya Ino tersenyum. _Akhirnya_.

Sai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Kenapa Ino tersenyum? Tapi senyumnya ... bukan itu senyum yang Sai mau. Bukan senyum yang dipaksakan, tidak bermakna, dan tidak ada artinya sama sekali...

"Terima kasih."

Tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

Ino menghampiri Sai. Hal yang jarang dilakukan olehnya, tetapi dilakukannya juga hari ini. Ino memeluk pemuda itu.

Pelukannya nyaman.

—tapi air mata itu mengalir lagi.

Ino menatap lukisan yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, lukisan itu menatapnya balik. _Menatapnya balik_. Mungkin dia berimajinasi, mungkin dia berfantasi. Saat dia mengedipkan matanya, lukisan itu sudah seperti biasa.

Ino memejamkan matanya.

_Maaf_.

Ino memeluk Sai lebih erat.

_Air mata itu_.

Hutangnya belum lunas. Hutangnya dibawa sampai mati.

_Tak ada alasan untuk mencintainya..._

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: HAHAHAHA … HAHAHA … HAHA … HA.**

**Kenapa Für Elise? Entahlah. Kenapa?**

**Mungkin Authornya lagi galau berat sehingga membuat fic yang kayak gini /? (._. )**

**Gajelas mungkin. Kritikan diterima. Saran diterima. Yang jelas, **_**review**_** diterima. Caci maki juga silakan, pasti ada kekurangannya.**

**PS: Nggak tahu ini bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori Bad End atau tidak. Semoga aja masuk.**

**PS lagi: Ada temen saya yang cinta banget sama Sasuke. Katanya saya bikin dia sedih gara2 tokoh favoritnya dibikin mati. _Guess who_, haha. **

**Review? **


End file.
